


Love is a common expression of affection

by Hieiandshino



Series: What is love? [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Mighty Avengers - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In less than three years, Pietro has lost his mind at least thrice; watched his sister kill important people to them both; begged her to give everyone what they most wanted to so they would not kill her; was killed by his father for it; lost Wanda; his powers; his mind again; stole from Crystal’s people; exposed himself, his daughter and other people to a dangerous set of stones; divorced Crystal, at last; was possessed by a demon; played at the hands of a god that pretended to be his sister; fought a man who stole the set of stones he himself had stolen first; and now he is kissing Clint Barton, disguised as Ronin.</i> </p>
<p>(30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Five: Kissing. Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a common expression of affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/gifts).



> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Spoilers from Mighty Avengers #31. Happens before the Part 4 of _What is Love?_.
> 
> Link for the quote on title: [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiss).
> 
> This fanfic was unrevised and, because my first language isn't English, there will be mistakes. As soon as I have the revised work, I'll edit it.

Pietro has no idea what is going on with his life anymore.

In less than three years, Pietro has lost his mind at least thrice; watched his sister kill important people to them both; begged her to give everyone what they most wanted to so they would not kill her; was killed by his father for it; lost Wanda; his powers; his mind again; stole from Crystal’s people; exposed himself, his daughter and other people to a dangerous set of stones; divorced Crystal, at last; was possessed by a demon; played at the hands of a god that pretended to be his sister; fought a man who stole the set of stones he himself had stolen first; and now he is kissing Clint Barton, disguised as Ronin.

Something very, very wrong is happening to his life. And yet, as always, Pietro is unable to gain the control of his life back — if he ever had it once.

He tries to remember how they ended up like this; Pietro knows they were talking about the good old times — this much, he knows. Then, Clint Barton looked at Pietro, up and down, and told him he was glad Pietro was well. He obviously dismissed the comment, telling him he knew nothing, and, in response, Barton caught his wrist and stopped him from going immediately to the Inhumans. They must have talked a little more for Pietro isn’t one to be held on a place for long without a fight or an argument, but everything he remembers then is to be against the wall, lips being pressed against Clint’s, the man smiling with his eyes before closing them.

Barton’s lips are warm and he is pressing against him with such a strong body that Pietro can do nothing but stay silent and play along. He messes Barton's hair with both hands before he travels one of them to Barton's strong jaw and feels the stubbles of his beard with his fingernails. When he whimpers, a needy and clearly unexpected sound even for his owner, Pietro smiles, finding something he did not know about Clint Barton.

The victory, however, is short. Soon Barton breaks the kiss to nibble at Pietro's ear in a way that makes him moan slightly and then they are well-matched again. It seems that even kissing happens to be a competition for them — an observation that makes Pietro laughs as he remembers when they competed to see who was faster: one of Hawkeye's arrow or Quicksilver's feet. He obviously won. Oh, Wanda was so happy that day.

"What? What?" Barton asks, confused, lips leaving Pietro's body for a moment, what is enough to clear their mind.

Pietro thinks on shoving him off, saying how mad this is and leave to see Crystal and the Inhumans, but finds himself still, looking into Clint Barton's bright blue eyes. "I was thinking of our first competition and how I won of you." He blurts, without noticing at first.

Haw— _Ronin_ snorts but seems to recall. “Yeah. That was a good moment. You were—” He stops and seems to be biting the insides of his cheek. Pietro scowls himself when catches himself thinking it is an adorable movement. _Adorable_. Heavens, he really is still mentally ill, isn't he? "You were good."

"Have I lost my touch since that day?" Pietro means at running, for he expects Barton to be talking about running. _Good Lord, he_ needs _to be talking about running_ or else Pietro will have no idea what will happen.

Barton's eyes go sad for a moment and it makes Pietro angry for a moment. "You're still good. You just need to go back to your game." There is trust in these words; oh, so much trust it makes Pietro shiver. Barton was always skeptical of him, always preferring his sister, for obvious reasons, but now he seems to be letting his walls down. Ronin is being sincere in this moment and is showing something to Pietro he never did before. It is a mix of admiration and companionship that makes Pietro's knees turn into jelly. It is far better than any kiss Pietro could ever share with Barton, he being Ronin or Hawkeye, or with anyone else.

Pietro closes the distance between then again and kisses Barton with his open eyes. Ronin seems surprised, then, something — something Pietro is afraid to identify — passes through his eyes before he closes them. It's a press of lips with no tongue, with no malice, and it's so delicate that Pietro does not remember being able to do something like this in a good while.

Barton holds still, neither touching nor pressing him for more; he is just there, sharing the something too deep with someone who truly does not deserve it ( _yet_ ). And that means that, after this — Pietro thinks absently, holding his laughter after such thought for now he is sure he is truly losing his mind — he will probably have to call Barton of _Clint_.

**(01/17/2013)**

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to update this series weekly, since my beta still didn't finish the fourth fanfic. I revised myself, but I'm sure there are mistakes, so forgive me for them!
> 
> This fanfic and the last to one were based on [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mat5b7KySu1qgub8so4_250.jpg) and they are connected with each other. This happens before the part 4, and it's the kiss Clint mentions. I tried to make something cute and light, even funny, but I don't think I managed it. Even so, I hope you guys like!
> 
> And if anyone is confused, since Jessica Drew was mentioned as Clint's ex-girlfriend, here is my _Clint/Pietro What is Love?_ timeline:  
>  1\. They kiss (this fanfic);  
> 2\. They start meeting on Central Park, as "friends" (I don't know if there'll be more of these dates, but part 4 is all about the first one);  
> 3\. Clint starts dating Jessica (a little before the Avengers vs X-Men, but almost like canon. Their relationship will be shown in _What is love?_ , but it won't be so soon);  
> 4\. After he dates Jessica, he starts dating Pietro (it will also be shown).


End file.
